Boku no COUSIN desu
by lily-the-fox
Summary: [Prince of Tennis xover] All was silent in the halls of Ouran that morning. The birds stopped singing, The fountains stopped sprinkling, Tamaki finally shut up, as Fujioka Haruhi announced to the Host Club of a pigtailed girl from Seigaku coming to visit.


**Boku no COUSIN desu**

"_A bird does not sing because it has an answer. It sings because it has a song.__" –Chinese Proverb._

Chapter 1:

The halls were strangely quite while on the way up to the third floor music room. Scuff-marks and foot prints marred the perfection that was the flowing red carpet that traveled like a river down each stair case, each hallway. But again, there were no people in those lonely halls that morning because like most good students, they were in their respectful classes that morning. Not everyone had a morning class that early this semester though, and as one could guess that included the ever infamous members of the Ouran Koukou Host Club.

"N-NANI!?" And with that single shriek of pure clueless-ness the veil of silence was violently and utterly, torn to shreds.

"Tamaki-senpai." A new voice droned in annoyance, "I could explain if you would please let go of my face."

A dual set of perfectly straight teeth sunk into the pale blue sleeves of the Host Club jacket and the arms beneath them, which had been snugly wrapped around the head, and face of one Fujioka Haruhi.

"Mmrph mmph murr mmm—"

"—mmm murr mmph mmrph!"

—Came the muffled responses of the owners of said perfect teeth. It took a moment, but when he did realize the simple formula of: _teeth_ + _biting_ + _arms _equaled _PAIN_, Suoh Tamaki let out a yowl that was thought to have shook the very foundation of the school itself; and made sure to release his captive, mind you.

The twins grinned maliciously at their lord as they released the imported blue fabric from their mouths.

"It's improper for a father—"

"—to be touching his daughter in such a manner, milord."

Unfortunately their witty banter had been ignored for the time being as their senpai had gone off on another one of his crazy rants to the Mom of their family while they hadn't noticed. Ohtori Kyouya, on the other hand, was frowning, at this point, as a piece of—rather feminine looking—stationary was waved about in his face.

"Kyouya! Our daughter is having secret relations with a boy who writes on pink paper! WITH BLUE INK! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, KYOUYA! AND WRONG! I TELL YOU! IT'S JUST ALL WRONG!" He cried while drifting into one of his notorious fantasies.

"_Tamaki-senpai, anou, I wrote this love-note for you, but it's much too embarrassing for me to actually give to you." An apron-clad, dress-wearing Haruhi explained in a higher-pitched voice._

"_It's alright, Haruhi-chan! I will accept your love-note with all parts of my being! And I promise not to laugh!"_

"_Oh Tamaki-senpai, I couldn't!"_

"_I promise, Haruhi!"_

"_Oh Tamaki-senpai!" They embraced._

"_Haruhi!"_

"_Tamaki-senpai!"_

"_Haruhi!"_

The dark-haired boy snatched the note out of Tamaki's hand, snapping the blonde out of his fantasies, and adjusted his glasses to rest further up the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry to say, Tamaki-kun, but the only one wrong here is you."

Having just been rudely awakened from his mid-morning nap, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny to everyone who knew him, joined the group and entered the ruckus by walking over to a cabinet on the side of the room, taking out a certain President's angry-eyed teddy bear and calmly throwing it across the room. With his task complete and Tamaki distracted, he walked back over to the others, his beloved Bun-bun in his arms.

"Haru-chan." He asked, sparkly-eyed. "Who's the letter from?"

A smile spread across the brunette's face. "Ohayou, Hunny-senpai. My cousin is coming to stay with Dad and me for her holiday vacation. She sent me a letter to let me know when she'll be arriving at the train station."

"If I'm not mistaken, Haruhi." Kyouya spared a glance to the sulking blonde in the corner. "This year we have classes up until Christmas Eve. Where as your most public and private schools, including my own cousin's, get out two weeks before then."

"Ah yes, that's what I was going to ask you all. Would it be alright if I brought my cousin here as a visitor for those weeks? Of course I need permission from the principal, for her to accompany me to my classes but—"

"_KYOOOUUUUUUYYYAAAAAAAAA_!" Tamaki seemed to fly across the room at this point, immediately latching onto the arm of his Vice President. "Can you believe it? It'll be like having ANOTHER daughter for two whole weeks?! What sort of girl do you think she'll be? Kyouya, I want pictures! Lots and lots of pictures that we can hang around the music room for when we welcome our second little-peasant-girl into the family!"

"Tamaki-_senpai_." The blonde shuddered as he slowly turned his head to gaze upon his current 'daughter' and let out a loud whimper at the unforgiving, dark glare he received. Fortunately he got the picture and shut his mouth.

"Hmm…another new toy to play with, Kaoru."

"Sounds like fun, Hikaru."

They smirked at each other before looking over at their dark-haired VP.

"Kyouya, we want to see Haruhi's cousin too!" They spoke in unison. "We demand photos, now!"

"I'll get on it when I do a background check on her—"

Haruhi's glare turned onto Kyouya, but the boy chose to feign obliviousness, looking out the large glass window beside him at that exact moment.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Hunny caught her attention again, "Does your cousin like cake? Do you think she'll like me?"

His eyes shone with unshed tears as he put his shouta-skills to use, sniffling and pouting out his lower lip. Haruhi, though unaffected by the cuteness, smiled at the small blonde and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"She's a very kind person, Hunny-senpai, and you're a nice person as well. You're bound to get along. She's likes cooking and baking, though I'm not sure if she likes eating sweets as much as she likes making them—"

"She can actually MAKE cake?!" Hunny's eyes grew wide and a bit of drool slipped out of the corner of his mouth.

Haruhi sweatdropped. "Umm…yes, yes she can, Hunny-senpai."

"SUUUUUUGGGGGGGEEEEEE—" Hunny was interrupted momentarily by Tamaki, who was angry at him for " embarrassing" Haruhi, had launched himself at the smaller boy. But momentarily meant that Hunny easily dodged the President's oncoming charge, after which he went on cheering. "—EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

"Haruhi!" Arms slipped around the girl's shoulders and neck and a rose mysteriously appeared in the owner's hand. "I will ensure the success of your mission! The principal will not deny visitation rights to your sweet little cousin!"

"A-Ara…Tamaki-senpai…I…can't breathe…" The small brunette managed to gasp out.

"Unnecessary foul play!" cried the twins as they bowled into Tamaki, sending the three of them to the ground.

A few minutes passed allowing everyone time to process their thoughts. The twins and Tamaki had now resorted to biting on various parts of each others bodies unfortunately Tamaki was at a clear disadvantage. And after those few minutes, Haruhi had had enough of it.

"_Ne_." The three trouble-makers looked up from their fight—Tamaki losing that fight of course—Kyouya returned from staring at the scenery outside, Mori's returned from focusing on Hunny—who had climbed onto his usual place upon cousin's shoulders—and looked over to the female Host member. "I was wondering if we could throw a party for her, for when she arrives, is that okay?" Her eyelids drooped slightly and a lazy smile spread across her face as the thought of her younger cousin entered her mind. She quickly snapped out of her reverie and looked up at the other club members.

_**Color quickly appeared on his cheeks…**_

"I'll just have to add the cost of the party to your debt, but I'm sure we could arrange something for her." Kyouya plucked a perfectly-sharpened, blue pencil from behind his ear and began jotting down some notes, in his book.

"A BANQUET, KYOUYA! WE'LL THROW A WELCOMING BANQUET FOR HARUHI'S COUSIN AND INVITE EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL!" Tamaki shot up like a lightning bolt, breaking the twins' hold on him. A devilish smirk, "We could even have some commoners' ramen so that she feels right at home. Kyouya! Sometimes my brilliance surprises even myself!"

"Tamaki-_senpai._"

"Having ramen would cut back on food charges, Haruhi," informed Kyouya.

The twins snickered to themselves and Tamaki continued on rambling to himself, Hunny and Mori were in their own little world as well at this time, talking about what kinds of cake Haruhi's cousin may make for them—or rather, just Hunny—when suddenly things grew silent.

"To tell you the truth, as much as I'd like to save money and not cause you too much trouble, I kind of want this party to be…extra special…for Sakuno ne?"

_**Kawaii…**_

Kyouya's eyes flashed momentarily with surprise, before he took his pencil and made another note to himself. "Alright then."

"Arigatou, Kyouya-senpai." The zany bunch was rewarded with one of Haruhi's warmest smiles before silence filled the room once more.

_**Mou kawaii ne…**_

A snap. "We have a lot of work to do then. Kyouya, with me. We'll be going to visit my father momentarily to ensure visitation rights."

The Vice President sighed, "I'll pull out the school's Code of Conduct and any other support we may need."

"Hikaru. Kaoru. We'll need a theme for this party as well as the proper costumes to go with it. I trust you'll have the designs ready for when we return?"

"Yes sir!" Identical salutes were sent to Tamaki before the said twins dashed off to go find supplies.

"Hunny-senpai. Mori-senpai. If you could, please organize the catering for the party as well as the invitations."

The smaller blonde's eyes sparkled as he bent over Mori's head to look into his eyes, "I think we should have an eight-layer cake this time, Takashi!"

"Un." The tallest member of the let out a low grunt of acknowledgement, "Just…be sure to brush your teeth afterwards, Mitsukuni."

"Hai!"

"Anou, senpai?"

However Haruhi's statement was ignored as Tamaki called, "ALRIGHT TEAM! MOVE OUT!"

The Host Club cleared out of the room—Hikaru and Kaoru remained though they were off doing their planning in one of the back rooms of the music room—leaving a disgruntled Fujioka Haruhi by herself.

A clump of chocolate brown hair suddenly jolted up and out of place from the rest and she bent down to pick up the piece of pink stationary, which had been abandoned in the fray. She glanced down at the paper, finally getting the chance to read it peacefully. And soon it slipped from her hands and floated back down to the floor.

Her voice echoed off of the walls, "_BUT SHE'S NOT COMING 'TIL NEXT WEEK_!"

**tsuzuku**

So here's the first chapter of Boku no COUSIN desu and I must say I was quite troubled with which section I would put this story into, but I then realized that most of the story would be taking place in Ouran's setting so I would place it there. The next chapter will be the (only) chapter at Seigaku, during which Sakuno's troubles will show as well. But anyways as you might not be able to tell, I have no exact pairings for this fic other than Momo/An and the Horio/Tomoka/Kamio triangle, which is now leaning towards Kamio. So Haruhi and Sakuno's pairings are undecided for now and I'll let you (the readers) decide later once I have more characters involved. On a side note, I'm not comfortable writing yaoi, though I have nothing against homosexuals I just don't think I'd be able to pull it off as well as an experienced yaoi-writer could. On another side note, I'll try to update this when I can, but as always school has top priority over my fanfics so please don't be disappointed if at one point chapters don't come for two weeks or, in an extreme case, I have to put this story on hiatus. Here's the last side note, I promise. I'm not exactly sure where all the schools are located but if I had to guess Ouran would be in Tokyo's suburbs just because of it's beautiful scenery and because of it's closer distance to Karuizawa and Seigaku is probably somewhere in central Tokyo, Fudomine and St. Rudolph being close by and Hyotei and Rikkai being a bit farther away. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this, because I certainly had fun writing this. Read and Review!

Preview:

"_Eh? Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter is going away? So soon?"_

"_Ryuzaki-sensei said that she's going to visit her cousin in the suburbs for the Holidays!"_

"_By herself? On the train?"_

"_That's dangerous nya!"  
_


End file.
